


Short and Sweet

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Fluff Galore [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Beginnings, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Presents, Courting Rituals, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Haiku, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Moving On, POV Hermione Granger, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Secret Admirer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: For Hermione Granger, life after Voldemort was still absolutely horrible. It all changes when days before Christmas, a secret admirer keeps sending her short and sweet notes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Fluff Galore [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417
Comments: 33
Kudos: 111
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Short and Sweet

**SHORT AND SWEET**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_13th December 2004 _

"What the – " Hermione exclaimed. The sleepiness was immediately gone as she almost stumbled on the beautiful crystal vase filled with red and white roses left in front of her bedroom door.

She was prepared to face another tedious day at the ministry, surviving the horrible years of her life post-Voldemort. While most people have slowly moved on from the aftereffects of the Second Blood War, Hermione Granger's life seemed to have taken a turn for the worse.

First, it took her three years to restore her parents' memories. While that, in itself, is already a miracle, the timing was way off since her mother was already severely sick during their reunion. Long story short, her mother died just barely a month after their poignant reunion. Just thinking about her beloved mother still made her cry every now and then.

Second, her father was very bitter about the wizarding world. So, she was forced to balance between the two facets of herself, the mundane and the magical. This of course led to her third problem.

Her father was adamant that she married a non-magical so he introduced her to the sons of his colleagues. She actually got together with a decent bloke, Todd. She thought Todd had it all. He was smart, driven, responsible, and they had a lot in common. She truly thought Todd was the one until it all came crashing down.

Six months ago, her father's car got hit by a truck since the driver was pissed drunk. Richard Granger never even made it to the hospital. He was dead on the spot.

As if losing both her parents wasn't enough, another bomb smacked her on the face. When her father's will was read, it discussed that all his shares to the Granger Dental Practice be liquidated into cash so that she can save the money for something else. While that was a smart move from her very financially savvy dad, her boyfriend was furious. Todd wanted to inherit the Granger Dental Practice upon marrying her so he could make use of the prominent Granger name to attract clients since he too was a dentist. When it became clear that Todd would never get a hold of the practice, he dumped her.

Hermione sighed as her mind returned to the present. She bent down and carried the crystal vase to the tiny living room in her flat. Setting the vase down, she noticed a small emerald green envelope inserted between the beautiful roses. Curious as to how this gift got into her flat, she picked up the envelope.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she read the very short note.

* * *

**Brightly in my life**

**Your natural beauty shines**

**My Hermione.**

* * *

"Brightly in my life, your natural beauty shines, my Hermione," she muttered as she flipped the note back and forth. There was nothing else. Just those words that were oddly separated into three lines. The handwriting was not familiar since it was a very elegant cursive, almost as if printed from a computer.

Despite the mystery behind the flowers and the note, she felt that it was safe. Not only was her flat guided by the strongest intent wards, making certain that only those of goodwill can enter, but there was also something about those few words. It reminded her of someone. She just couldn't figure out who yet.

She glanced over to a calendar on the wall and the date said December 13, 2004. She hummed in thought. The flowers seem to be an odd early Christmas gift.

She flicked her wand to summon her beaded purse, caught it, and placed the emerald envelope along with the note inside.

Whatever this note was, or whoever it's from, it brightened her day.

Even if it's just a little.

 _Maybe 2004 is not the most horrible year ever_ , she grinned as she prepared for work.

_14th December 2004 _

After spending five hours exhaustively arguing for House Elf Rights in the _Wizengamot_ , Hermione walked back to her office at the _Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures_ with heavy steps. She had a weary look on her face that matched her somber mood. While the decision on the law will be pushed to the second week of the incoming year, she had a feeling that it would not get passed. So far, she only managed to convince a few conservatives, to support her drafted bill. Her staunchest supporters are Lord Longbottom, with Neville as the incumbent, along with Lord Potter and Lord Black, Harry's seats. Since Harry was away on business, Neville stood as proxy for the Potter-Black seats. Still, with very few supporters, she feared that she would fail the house-elves… Especially Dobby's memory.

She sighed. Why was it that nothing seemed to go right with her life after the war?

She entered the wooden door and walked toward her desk. The first thing she noticed was a white box with the name _Sprüngli_ engraved in the middle. She gasped. It was her favorite chocolate brand. Her mum and dad brought her to Switzerland when she was a little girl and they gave her leeway to try the chocolate as they drank coffee.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, so she bit her bottom lip. Giving the box a thorough and longing look, she noticed another emerald green envelope beside it.

She found a short unsigned note, still oddly arranged in three lines that said…

* * *

**Sadness in your eyes**

**Reverberates in my heart**

**But you still endure.**

* * *

Reading the note over and over again, she became pensive. Who could this person be? Who would know about her favorite chocolate brand? As her mind drifted, her hand subconsciously reached for the lid of the box.

Her stomach grumbled as she saw the sweet array of delicious chocolate. Grabbing a piece, she closed her eyes to savor the taste. She could remember her mother and father talking to her and explaining the sites they were going to visit next. A stray tear fell from her cheek. This was so bittersweet, but she needed this.

The chocolate was very comforting indeed.

 _Thank you_ , she thought. Whoever was sending her these notes, it was like a ray of sunshine for her lonely life.

_15th December 2004 _

Hermione extended a hand to fumble about the alarm on her nightstand. She was still sleepy, but it was another day at work. The haze of sleep immediately cleared when she groped something that was clearly not her alarm clock.

Groggily sitting up on her bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she found a simple wooden box. She looked around for her alarm clock and noticed that it was moved to the carpeted floor.

Thinking that it was most likely another gift from her secret admirer, she excitedly opened the box. When she lifted the top, her jaw dropped.

"It can't be!" she muttered.

"No freakin' way!" she exclaimed.

With slightly shaking hands, she lightly ran her fingers on the plastic-covered book. It was very old. She was certain that it was a first edition copy of a classic novel.

Carefully removing the book from the protective plastic, she very gently flipped a page.

"Oh my!"

It was a first edition copy of _Emma_ by _Jane Austen_!

A bloody signed copy at that!

"Good lord!" she was overjoyed, teary-eyed, and overwhelmed.

Not only was this gift priceless, it meant so much to her.

Her mother, Emma Puckle, was named after the lead character in her grandmother's favorite novel, _Emma_.

One instance was sweet. Twice was curious. But this time, a third time of sending her very meaningful gifts, this was beyond amazing. Whoever her secret admirer was, he surely knew her very much.

"Oh, mum! I wish you can see this," she sniffed as she ran her fingers along Jane Austen's signature.

She was holding a priceless piece of history and literature in her hands.

Since she was so stunned yet ecstatic with the overly generous gift, she didn't notice the emerald green envelope. After ten minutes of just stroking her idol's signature, she remembered the sweet three lines that always accompanied her gifts.

There it was, hidden under the box.

Opening the envelope, three lines were written in a very elegant script…

* * *

**Brilliance and cunning**

**Ever so graceful and brave**

**That is who you are.**

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I would think it's Harry who's behind all this," she chuckled as she recalled Harry's chicken scratch.

Her subconscious mind argued as it pointed out that Harry knew a lot of things about her life. Also, he had the means to purchase expensive gifts.

"No! No way! Harry's not even in Britain right now," she countered.

"Impossible! I'm like a sister to him," she murmured.

Glancing at her alarm clock on the floor, she gasped.

She was bloody late for work!

_16th December 2004 _

Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was nearing the end of the day. It was now ten in the evening and she hadn't heard from her secret admirer yet. She wondered if that was it. If he got tired of sending gifts or if something bad happened to him. For three days she was surprised, touched, and overjoyed by the short notes and the very sweet gifts. And now, well, she got nothing.

As she read all three notes once again, she was curious.

There must be a pattern and a reason why the notes are structured into three short lines. Flicking her wand, she summoned her book on poetry. Easily catching it, she checked the table of contents.

"Hmmm… Ah! Here we are! Short poems," she muttered as she directly went to page 394.

"Acrostic, nope… Limerick, nope… Of course! A Haiku!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly turned a page.

"A haiku is a Japanese poem of seventeen syllables, in three lines of five, seven, and five, traditionally evoking images of the natural world. Let me check…" she read the notes and checked if the lines were structured in the 5-7-5 pattern.

She was busy counting syllables that she didn't notice a rectangular velvet box appear on her coffee table, along with a single stem red rose, and the signature emerald green envelope.

"Huh! So, my admirer is writing haikus. I wonder why a haiku when there are so many types of poems…" she mused. As she was lost in thought, her eyes drifted to the coffee table and she grinned.

 _Finally_ , she thought as she hurriedly opened the envelope…

* * *

**You who are steadfast**

**Ever so loyal and true**

**The light of my life.**

* * *

"Why would he talk about loyalty and me being the light of his life if he didn't know me?" she hummed as she raised the rose to her nostrils inhaling its sweet scent.

"Oh, whoever you are… You sure know how to woo a girl," she chuckled. She flicked her wand on the rose to make it everlasting as she vanished it to join the rest of her bouquet that was on the crystal vase on her dinner table.

She turned her attention to the velvet box and prepared herself for whatever it is that she would see. She already received flowers, chocolates, and a book from this person, so whatever is in this box could be anything.

Her eyes were immediately turned to the gemstone.

A ruby.

A ruby's a birthstone for a person born in July.

The ruby was being cradled by a golden otter.

Her Patronus was an otter and this otter pendant was cradling a ruby protectively.

She was certain.

Her secret admirer's identity's confirmed.

It's Harry James Potter.

She wanted to squeal, hyperventilate, and panic.

This must be some dream because it's too good to be true.

_17th December 2004 _

Hermione was starry-eyed as she waited for her order in the _Leaky Cauldron_. She was in a daze ever since last night. She just couldn't believe that her oh so sweet secret admirer was Harry himself. Speaking of her best friend, when was he coming home? The last she heard from Harry was during her visit to Grimmauld Place so she could hang out with him and Teddy.

As an Unspeakable, Harry gets dragged on trips regarding research for obscure forms of magic at least four times a year. It's rather off, the timing of his departure now that it's nearing Christmas, but she sure hoped he would return in time. She wanted to thank him for all his efforts in making her smile. More importantly, she wanted to discuss what would happen next between them.

 _Will we date? Or will we just be in a relationship? Will we_ – her musings were interrupted when she heard a throat clearing.

Seeing Neville Longbottom in his _Wizengamot_ robes, her eyes widened.

Neville was born in July too!

 _I'm an idiot! Of course, it isn't Harry_ –

Neville chuckled as he handed her a paper bag and then he said, "Before you get disappointed, I'm not your secret admirer, Hermione. He just asked me to hand this over to you."

She sheepishly grinned at Neville, "I'm not – I mean – I'm sorry but it's not – "

"It's alright, Hermione. No worries," Neville shrugged as he wiggled the bag in front of her.

Remembering her manners, she gestured to the seat across her, "I'm sorry, Nev, please take a seat. Join me for lunch."

"I'll just grab some tea but sure, I'll keep you company," Neville smiled kindly.

"So – "

"Why don't you open your present, Hermione? The person who asked me to deliver this wanted me to describe your reaction upon seeing it," Neville said with excitement.

"Did Harry put you up to this?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I am sworn to secrecy, Ms. Granger," Neville smirked. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. Neville Longbottom sure has come a long way from the shy and awkward chubby kid whose boggart was Severus Snape.

"You know, if Harry's behind all of this, why not just tell me?" she snorted.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, your secret admirer wants to make you smile, Hermione… Something about wooing you in the same way his father won the heart of his mother or something like that," Neville shrugged.

"Well, you tell my secret admirer that he has been succeeding in his mission to make me smile so far… Please tell him though that he need not spend so much money on my gifts," she blushed, and Neville laughed.

"Let's just say that your secret admirer wants to give you the world," her friend winked, and she rolled her eyes.

"You keep that up and people here will think that you're flirting with me, Nev," she huffed.

"Tsk! Everyone here knows that your secret admirer is the only man for you," Neville wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

"Well if my secret admirer isn't secret, then your statement is valid but, in this case, – "

"Your secret admirer was always just there, Hermione. You just didn't see him and at some point, he was blind too but – "

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Longbottom and Granger… Tell me, Longbottom, is Potter aware that you're stealing his wing woman," Draco Malfoy interrupted.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Neville glared at the blonde man.

"Ooh, touchy!" Draco rolled his eyes at Neville. "I really thought you were loyal to Potter, Granger but I guess – "

"I'm just asked by Hermione's secret admirer to give her something… Anyway, why am I explaining myself to you? Just leave us alone," Neville insisted.

"Geez! You Gryffindors are still so confrontational. I'm just being friendly… Besides, everyone knows that Granger over here belongs to Potter. Boy Wonder would kill anyone who steals his witch. You may have been a hero in the war, Longbottom, but you are no match for the Slayer of Voldemort," Draco said teasingly.

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin – "

"Is everything alright?" the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, interrupted. The two men were startled at the sudden appearance of the minister.

"Of course, Minister. Neville and Draco are just teasing each other," Hermione intervened.

"Very well," the minister nodded before leaving them alone.

"Hermione just open your gift so I can tell Ha – how much you enjoyed it, you know, to your secret admirer and all," Neville stuttered. Hermione rolled her eyes. That slip from Neville just confirmed her suspicions, but she played along.

Opening the bag, she smiled at her gift.

It was a cute bronze statue of a house-elf who looked exactly like Dobby.

She pinched Dobby the statue's right ear before turning to the envelope…

* * *

**Special and unique**

**Unlike any girl I know**

**So grateful for you.**

* * *

"Oh, Harry!" she grinned as she brought the note to her chest.

"I didn't say it's Harry!" Neville insisted and Draco snorted.

"Please! Even an idiot can tell that gift is from Potter!"

"Please tell Ha – I mean my secret admirer how much I enjoyed this gift and his poems," she grinned at Neville.

"Very well then, my duty here is done. Thank you, Ms. Granger," Neville gallantly stood before slightly bowing to her like a proper gentleman. He ruined the effect by winking playfully at her before he walked away.

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy stayed behind.

"You do know that this will be tomorrow's headline, right? Harry Potter asking Longbottom to deliver his presents for you?" Draco questioned.

Hermione sighed. Malfoy was still an annoying pompous git, but he was right.

"I know," she nodded to the blonde man.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of the ancient courting rituals. Although this method, sending an emissary, is a very pureblood practice for the elite houses," Draco hummed.

"I'm not a pureblood," she snorted.

"Yes, but this gesture means your secret admirer, _ahem_ , Potter, is showing you the utmost respect… It means he's treating you like nobility."

"But – "

"Since Longbottom approached you in a public place as Potter's emissary, it's a very smart political statement… I guess I'm expecting an invite to your wedding, Granger," Draco smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the Brightest Witch of the Age. Read on the Ancient Courting Rituals of Pureblood Nobles," Draco winked.

"But – "

"Later, Lady Potter," Draco walked away.

"Get back here!"

_Malfoy was just bluffing, right?_

_18th December 2004 _

"Luna! I missed you! How are you?" Hermione excitedly hugged her dear friend as they headed towards an empty table at the _Three Broomsticks_.

"I missed you too, Hermione. I just got back from a trip in Sweden, the quest for the _Crumpled Horn Snorkack_. It wasn't successful but I did meet an interesting fellow," Luna said dreamily. There was a twinkle in her friend's eyes that meant something special, maybe she met a bloke on that trip.

"Oh, do tell?" she grinned.

"Later. Before that, let me deliver this present for you," Luna handed her a bag.

"Oh, Luna! You shouldn't have!"

"It's not from me, it's from your secret admirer," Luna smiled.

"Oh… You're part of this plan too?" She was curious.

"Ah, you already know who he is. Good to see that the _nargles_ have finally left you. I must say, it's taken you such a long time to be rid of the _nargles_ , they cloud your vision you see," Luna said innocently, and Hermione only chuckled at that.

"Am I to open it in front of you too?"

Luna nodded vigorously and Hermione shrugged.

Removing the tape that sealed the large paper bag, she removed all the items inside. There was a scented candle, perfume, and bath products. All of them of the same brand, her signature scent, _Basil and Neroli_ , from _Jo Malone_.

She opened the perfume bottle and sprayed some on her wrist as she took in the scent. It was the same perfume her mum used, which always brought her comfort.

She was excited to read the note, so she opened the envelope…

* * *

**How did I find you?**

**Magic! You bring that to me**

**Light! Yes, you are light.**

* * *

She chuckled. "Very witty, Potter," she shook her head in amusement. No wonder there was a scented candle since he was talking about light. How cute!

"I'm glad you're now seeing the light after the darkness, Hermione," Luna grinned happily.

"Me too, Luna. Me too."

_19th December 2004 _

"Wait! I'm coming right up!" Hermione sleepily yelled back to whoever had the guts to incessantly knock on her door this late into the night.

She was prepared to yell at whoever was at her door, but she stopped herself as she exclaimed, "Ronald! What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"Sorry, Herms, practice ran late… I just got back. Stupid _portkey_ making me dizzy – "

"Didn't you shower?" she sniffed and snorted in disgust.

"Here! Just take the bloody gift!"

"Ron, you didn't – "

"It's from Ha – I mean, someone asked me to – "

"Oh… Er, thanks. Sorry you were dragged into this," she chuckled, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm your best friend, Herms – "

"Because you look so tired and you came all the way here, I won't scold you for calling me that," she snorted.

"As I was saying, we all just want you to be happy again, Hermione. It's the least I can do. Besides, you're my best friend. You know I love you, right?" Ron grinned.

"Oh, Ronald!" she was about to hug him, but he stepped back.

"I stink and I'm in pain."

Hermione laughed.

"Right then! I delivered your gift so I can go," Ron nodded.

"Bye, Ron. And thanks," she smiled.

"We're all here for you, Hermione. And remember, we love you, alright? No need to get all sad," Ron waved before turning around to disapparate.

Hermione locked her door and excitedly carried her gift bag to bed.

Since she touched the envelope first, she opened it with a big smile on her face…

* * *

**You who taught me love**

**Won't ever find another**

**That is my promise.**

* * *

"I should look into that ancient courtship ritual thing that Malfoy is talking about," she muttered as she read the words again. She could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest. The words may be short and sweet but it said it all.

Harry promised to love her forever. Wow!

She reached into the bag again and to her surprise, it was a muggle device.

It was a blue _iPod_.

She pressed the on button and to her surprise, there was one song saved there.

She inserted the headphones on the jack before she pressed play on the song, _All My Life_ by _KC and Jojo_.

_"I will never find another lover, sweeter than you, sweeter than you..._

_I will never find another lover, more precious than you, more precious than you…_

_Girl you are, close to me you're like my mother_

_Close to me you're like my father_

_Close to me you're like my sister_

_Close to me you're like my brother_

_You are the only one my everything, and for you this song I sing..._

_All my life, I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_All my life, I prayed for someone like you_

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too..."_

Hermione played the song over and over again as tears rolled down her cheeks. She never thought that someone would love her like the way Harry Potter clearly did…

_20th December 2004 _

"Ms. Granger? Headmistress McGonagall is here to see you," Lisa, her assistant, informed her as she entered the door.

"Oh! Of course! Please send her in," Hermione was shocked that the headmistress of Hogwarts and her favorite professor, would pay her a sudden visit. She felt like an eleven-year-old girl once again, eager to please and scared to disappoint.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger," the headmistress greeted with a cordial smile.

"Good morning, headmistress," she smiled back. "Please, sit… Er, what can I do for you this morning? Shall I send for some tea or – "

"No need to worry, Hermione. And please, calm down. I'm just here for a visit, nothing formal," the headmistress chuckled.

"Oh… Sorry, Professor. Old habits and all," she said sheepishly.

"First of all, how are you coping, Hermione? I heard that, er, life after the war hasn't been very easy for you?"

"I, well, to be honest Professor – "

"Oh, call me Minerva. You're not a student anymore."

"Right! Well Minerva, it's hard. Losing my mother, and then my father. And then finding out my boyfriend was just using me for money – "

"Why you ought to hex that soddin' oaf!" the headmistress' Scottish brogue became prominent when she was angry.

"I'm over it, Minerva. Good riddance, really. Better learn it early than later, right? Besides, my friends have been very supportive."

"For what it's worth, I am very proud of you, Hermione, for remaining to be brave and determined to fight all battles life has thrown at you," the headmistress said in earnest.

Hermione was stunned. Professor McGonagall would never know how much her words meant to her.

"Thank you, Professor."

"No need for thanks, dear. Just telling the truth as it is… Anyway, speaking of friends, I came to deliver this," the headmistress removed a tiny box from her robe's inner pocket, flicked her wand, and the box grew in size.

"Merlin! Harry included you in his schemes too?!" she was aghast, and the headmistress laughed.

"I always did have a soft spot for young Mr. Potter since his father was my godson. Anyway, obviously, you easily found out it was him sending you all those gifts, eh?" the headmistress teased, and she blushed.

"Well the gifts are very specific to the point that it's very clear they're from Harry," she said shyly.

"Well then, open it!" the headmistress pointed to the box with excitement.

Hermione untied the red ribbon and opened the box. She smiled as she lifted a teddy bear who had emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. It even had round eyeglasses, Gryffindor robes, and a wand.

Tucked between the teddy bear's fluffy legs was the envelope…

* * *

**Meeting you changed me**

**Your love and friendship saved me**

**Your faith strengthened me.**

* * *

Hermione pinched the teddy bear's nose; her face had a very wide grin.

"It seems that Mr. Potter can be quite the romantic, isn't he?" the headmistress teased.

"Yes, I dare say, he is."

"Well, he is wooing the Brightest Witch of the Age, after all, he ought to put in all the effort," the headmistress chuckled.

"Thanks for coming, Minerva."

"Anytime, dear… Now, I best be off. Won't be keeping you any longer," she stood from her seat.

"Of course, thank you so much again, for coming over… and your words."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

"See you around, Professor."

The headmistress was at the door when she suddenly turned around. Hermione was still playing with the teddy bear.

"Oh, Hermione?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Do invite me to the wedding, will you?" with a smirk, the headmistress left a blushing Hermione Granger.

_21st December 2004 _

"Auntie Mione! Auntie Mione! You're here!" Teddy Lupin's hair was changing colors as he excitedly ran towards Hermione who's just stepping out of the _floo_.

"Teddy-o! How's my favorite boy?" Hermione lovingly ruffled the boy's ever-changing hair as his little arms wrapped around her waist.

"I got something for you, Auntie Mione!" the six-year-old said with excitement as he held Hermione's hand and tugged her along.

With a chuckle, Hermione just allowed herself to be dragged to wherever Teddy wanted to lead her to. Being with Teddy always brought a smile to her face. The boy was so much like Tonks, Remus, and Harry that she just couldn't help but love him.

"Tada!" Teddy happily gestured to a painting on the wall.

Hermione was surprised, to say the least. The painting was filled with caricatures. There was herself in the middle with a big grin on her face, Ron and Harry by her side, each holding her hand. In front of Harry was little Teddy and they were surrounded by their close friends. Even the Hogwarts staff and her co-workers were in the painting. Above the smiling caricatures, there was a cloud. Floating behind the cloud was her mum and dad, looking content and watching over her. There was a line below the caricatures that said, "you are never alone, Hermione." As her eyes zoomed in on every detail, she noticed that every caricature drawn was signed by the persons they represented, except those of her parents. Hermione sniffed. This was the sweetest gift ever. This was all the people who loved her on canvass. All of these people were holding her hand, supporting her, and caring for her.

"Auntie Mione, don't cry," Teddy tugged on her hand.

"Oh, I'm not crying, Teddy-o! I'm just so happy," she smiled at the child.

Someone cleared their throat and Hermione turned to whoever it was. Standing there with a big smile on her face was Andromeda Tonks.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi, Andi."

"Here. Harry wanted me to give this to you," Andi handed her another emerald green envelope.

"You know, you're the only one who stated outright that it's from Harry," Hermione chuckled despite the happy tears.

Andi snorted. "I reckon you'd have long figured it out by now… In case you wanted to know, Dean Thomas painted this piece."

"I figured it was Dean. Thank you, Andi… You too, Teddy-o," she smiled at the boy and his grandmother before she accepted the envelope and opened it…

* * *

**Hoping you will smile**

**Hoping all your sadness fades**

**I will hold your hand.**

* * *

"Where's Harry? Is he back?" she asked after safely tucking the envelope and the note in her beaded purse.

"Now that is something that I cannot say… Anyway, would you need my help carrying this painting home?"

Hermione grinned. Harry was really being very secretive about all this, but she didn't care. All of Harry's efforts, and that of their friends, was truly very heartwarming.

_22nd December 2004 _

Hermione woke up feeling excited. It was the start of her Christmas break from the ministry and she would visit the Burrow, then Luna, and lastly, visit Teddy and Andi at _Grimmauld_ once again. She hurriedly entered the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She would just eat some cereal since Molly surely prepared a feast at the _Burrow_.

Connecting her new _iPod_ to the speakers, she played Christmas songs and just let the music surround her with feelings of hope, peace, joy, and love. Making her way to the kitchen, she suddenly halted.

There was a picture frame on the countertop that she had never seen before.

It contained a picture of herself many years ago.

She was walking down the stairs in her periwinkle blue dress at the Yule Ball.

"How – when – what?" she was gobsmacked. She never knew that she had a picture from the Yule Ball.

Beside the frame, there was an envelope which she hurriedly opened…

* * *

**This is my secret**

**How much I always love you**

**Please do understand.**

* * *

"After all this time… Harry fancied me?" this was truly a revelation.

After all that had happened between them...

Harry Potter fancied or even loved her, ever since their fourth year. Or at least that's what the picture indicated.

"Why didn't I bloody notice it before?" she muttered as she stared at the picture of her younger self once more.

"What other secrets have you been keeping from me, Harry Potter?" she murmured as her mind drifted to their Hogwarts years. She sorted out memories to see if there were signs she missed on how Harry must have truly felt for her all along...

_23rd December 2004 _

"Coming!" Hermione called out as she hurriedly wrapped a robe over her nightgown. It was the holidays for Merlin's sake, and someone was already knocking on her door at seven in the morning.

Despite her slight annoyance, she knew that whoever was at the door had something important to say. For sure, it's just one of her dearest friends and loved ones. So, she really couldn't be upset about that.

"Hagrid? How are you?" Hermione smiled as she got to the door.

"Hiya, 'ermione! So sorry to come so early! Just came to hand over this gift from Ha – I mean someone," Hagrid said in one breath. His large hand handing out a box.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Why don't you come inside for some tea?" she smiled at her friend as she accepted the box.

"Got lots to do back at ol' 'ogwarts 'ermione. Just doin' Harry – I mean, someone – "

"Hagrid, it's alright. I know that it's Harry who's behind all my 12 gifts for Christmas," she chuckled.

"Oh, right. Well then, best be off…"

"Happy Christmas, Hagrid," she carefully placed the box on the floor and hugged the gentle half-giant.

"Happy Christmas, 'ermione," Hagrid patted her hair.

"I'll see you at the _Burrow_ for Molly's Christmas dinner?"

"Yes, the professors and I will be there, all students went home this year," Hagrid waved goodbye which she happily returned.

When she could no longer see him, she grabbed the box and locked her door. Since the envelope was on top of the box, she read the note first…

* * *

**Maybe I am scared**

**But I have to tell you now**

**I love you so much.**

* * *

"Oh, Harry! All the thought and effort you have put into this," she fondly shook her head in exasperation. She was truly touched and humbled by Harry's efforts to woo her. What's more, all the gifts she's received so far only affirmed that she was not alone in this world. There were a lot of people who cared for her.

When she opened the box, she smiled. All her favorite treats were there. Sugar Quills, her favorite brand of wine, her favorite cookies, and other little trinkets that Harry took notice of through the years.

_Harry Potter truly does love me. No other bloke will ever love me the way he does..._

_24th December 2004 _

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, dear. Boy! Are you here early!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a warm hug.

"Happy Christmas, Molly. Is there anything I can help you with, you know, in preparation for tomorrow's dinner?" she asked politely.

"Oh, that won't be necessary – "

"But Molly – "

"Just go up the stairs, dear. Ginny is waiting for you. Something important she says," Molly practically pushed her up the stairs.

 _Odd_ , Hermione thought. Molly always accepted her help before.

She headed to Ginny's room and knocked.

When the door opened, Ginny pulled her in. "Good! You're here!"

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"Here! Read it and then go. You have a busy day ahead, girl," Ginny smirked.

She frowned but she accepted the envelope anyway. Opening it, she read…

* * *

**I will wait for you**

**On a corner by the tree**

**Christmas Eve. Wear this.**

* * *

"Ginny, what – "

"Here!" Ginny handed her two boxes. One large one and one the size of a shoebox.

She opened the smaller box first. It was a silver peep-toe heeled sandals from _Manolo Blahnik_. It was her size when she checked the label.

"Now, this!" Ginny pointed to the larger box.

She carefully pulled the top of the box and gasped. It was such a beautiful dress of the same periwinkle blue color just like the one she wore to the Yule Ball many years ago. She gently took it out of the box and pressed it against her body. Ginny flicked her wand and conjured a full body mirror.

Hermione smiled as she imagined herself in the dress and the shoes. The dress was long-sleeved, fitted to the waist, and then flows down to her knees. It was simple, classy, and elegant. It was the perfect Christmas dinner dress.

"Am I good or what?" Ginny smirked.

"You mean – "

"Puh-lease! As if Harry can pick something as good as that," Ginny snorted and she chuckled.

"Now, put the dress back in the box and get out of here," Ginny's voice was insistent.

"Gin, what's going on?"

"My gift for you this year is a spa and pampering session in our favorite muggle parlor. Your appointment starts in an hour," Ginny handed her another envelope.

"But – "

"Granger, get your cute arse out of here," Ginny said sternly.

"But – "

"Don't you want to look gorgeous for your _secret admirer_ tomorrow night?" Ginny winked.

"Well yes but – "

"Geez! Just go, Hermione. You need to pamper yourself and relax. After all the curveballs that life threw at you, you earned this relaxation sesh, girl… Now… Get out of here!" Ginny prodded.

Hermione sighed. There's no use arguing against the redhead.

She was about to point her wand to the boxes when Ginny stopped her. "Hell no! I'm bringing these boxes into your flat while you go to the spa. Bye!" Ginny grabbed the boxes, pushed her out of the room, and she heard the sound of disapparation.

Hermione shrugged as she glanced at the spa gift card.

It seemed that Ginny booked her for the complete RnR treatment.

She grinned. Ginny was right. She needed this.

_25th December 2004 _

Hermione apparated to the Burrow in her periwinkle blue dress, silver heels, and her hair pulled up in a chignon with a braid across her hair, a technique she learned from Ginny and Fleur. To her surprise, the _Burrow_ was dark and quiet. Immediately on alert, she had her wand out.

And then, candles seemed to light her path to somewhere so she followed it. She heard a swooshing sound, like a flap was being opened, and then she stepped inside.

Suddenly, the lights were on and there stood Harry Potter on a corner by the Christmas tree, just like in his note. She glanced around and their friends were all there with big smiles on their faces.

Harry walked towards her. A big smile on his face, but there was a glint of nervousness in his emerald green eyes too. He looked dashing in his dress shirt and trousers.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted.

"Hello, secret admirer," she grinned.

"Right… So, I want to ask you a question," Harry said in a formal voice.

"Ask away, Harry."

Harry gently took her right hand and lifted it so he could press a kiss on her knuckles making her blush.

"Hermione Jean, of House Granger, will you do me, Harry James, of the Houses Potter and Black, the honor of courting you for a year, in the hopes of securing your hand in marriage thereafter?"

Remembering what she had read about the ancient courting rituals, she knew what to say.

"I will be honored to accept your courting overture, Harry James, of Houses Potter and Black," she smiled shyly.

"Brilliant! I mean – thank you," Harry grinned.

"Finally!"

"After all these years!"

"About bloody time!"

Harry and Hermione chuckled at the reactions of all their friends.

"Now that's done, can we eat now?" Ron, ever the hungry one, broke the sentimentality of the moment. He yelped when Ginny elbowed him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's alright, Ron, you go ahead and eat. I'll just talk to Harry for a bit," Hermione winked at their best mate.

"Let's start eating then!" Ron said happily before yelping when Ginny slapped his arm this time. "Mum! Ginny's being a git!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly exclaimed.

Harry held Hermione's hand and led her towards the Christmas tree.

"So… any questions for me?" Harry grinned.

"Just three..."

"Hmmm... That's rather few," he chuckled.

"That's all I got... For now," she playfully glared at him. 

"Alright then. Let's hear it."

"Were you really away on business?"

"Just for two days. Had to get some DOM documents abroad. The rest of my days away, I spent them picking up your gifts," he confessed.

"I see... How did my gifts just randomly appear?"

"I had Winky and Kreacher help me, we even planned the time and the location to the tiniest detail... It's the personal deliveries from our friends that's harder to do," he said sheepishly. 

Hermione chuckled. Harry Potter was so sweet and adorable. 

"Last question, why do the ancient courting ritual?" She saved the best question for last. 

"Here," he removed an old envelope from his coat's inner pocket and handed it to her.

She gasped, "Is this – "

"Yes," he smiled.

"But – "

"It's okay… I trust you."

Hermione gently opened the letter and started reading…

* * *

_31st July 1980_

_My Dearest Lily,_

_Today, I watch you sleep as I sit beside our little boy's cot. You did it, my love! You have brought our little miracle into this world. Despite all the chaos and war surrounding us, our love has prevailed. I can't imagine ever loving you more on our wedding day but today, watching you give birth to our son, I have fallen deeper in love with you once again._

_As I watch you sleep, I think fondly of all the efforts I made, especially the silly ones, as I chased you all over Hogwarts. Even to this day, I can't imagine how I managed to win your heart. You who are ever kind, gentle, brave, brilliant, and beautiful. Your beauty shines from within that you have this radiant glow about you._

_I was a git but you gave me a chance. You saw more in me and you made me a better man. A man worthy of your love._

_The snobbish blood purists will never understand why I formally declared myself to you on our seventh year as a suitor using the ancient courting rituals because they only see your blood status. Those people are idiots._

_You are my queen, worthy of undying love and devotion._

_I would proudly declare over and over again how much I wanted to win your love because I need you in my life._

_You are my anchor. You are my guiding light._

_You have changed me from a spoiled, insensitive git, into a loving, caring, and sensitive man with a purpose._

_You and our dear Harry James are my life's purpose._

_Again, thank you for accepting my 12 overtures. While they were only love letters, you highly appreciated them. You said that my letters to you during our courtship revealed my heart to you. It was me, all of me, stripped raw and bare. Honest and true._

_I will gladly write you love letters for the rest of my life, my dearest Lily._

_My queen and my north star._

_I love you. Forever and for always._

_Your husband,_

_James_

_P.S. Do you think we should give a copy of my love letters to Prongslet? Given Potter men always fall in love with smart and headstrong women, it's best to help our boy as much as possible, right?_

* * *

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sniffed. Harry leaned closer and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My dad was so much better than me at writing love letters," he chuckled and Hermione grinned.

"Your dad seems to have had a way with words," she remarked.

"Yeah… Too bad I didn't have his talent."

"I liked your short and sweet poems though," she reassured him, and he snorted.

"Those three lines for each note?"

"Yeah?"

"Took me around two months to finish all twelve," Harry confessed with an adorable blush, and Hermione's heart melted. He's really so sweet.

"Well, I love 'em. All of them. It's so… Harry. I won't have it any other way."

"Really?"

"Yes," she leaned closer and Harry did too.

They were about to kiss when, "Oi! Lovebirds! Food's getting cold!" Ron called out and they immediately pulled apart.

"We should eat," Harry gestured, and she nodded.

"Right, and er, our first kiss should be in private… You know, just us…"

"Yeah, Ron and George will tease us until we're eighty if we kiss here," Harry chuckled nervously.

"Yep!" Hermione leaned in to kiss his cheeks.

"Right! Okay! So…" Harry said awkwardly.

"You can kiss me when you apparate me to my flat… or you can stay over and we'll _talk_ ," she winked.

"The courting rituals are supposed to, er, you know, not allow the wizard _too much_ liberties," Harry explained, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Harry, when have we ever followed the rules?" Hermione said saucily as she pulled him towards their party.

Harry could only laugh at that.

As Hermione enjoyed Christmas dinner with friends she considered as family deep within her heart, she smiled.

The year 2004 may have started with a lot of hardships, but towards the end, it was such an amazing and sweet ride… and to think it all started with just a simple note with three sweet lines.

She couldn't wait for the year 2005.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 was tough for all of us so it inspired me to write a Hurt and Comfort type of story.  
> I do wish that this story brings you hope and the belief that all our hurts will be comforted in some way.  
> Take care, stay safe, and be resilient.  
> Happy Christmas to all and I truly hope that 2021 will be kinder to all of us.
> 
> P.S. This story contains lyrics from the song, All My Life by KC and Jojo. Listen to it for the complete feels if you want.


End file.
